Je t'aime, mon chiot
by maria424
Summary: One-shot. Cophine reunion.


Delphine lye still staring at the ceiling fan, tracing lazy circles along Cosimas' stomach as she carefully noted her steady breathing. _In and out, in and out. _

She doesn't quite recall exactly how they ended up in the position they currently occupied. It all happened so fast. One minute Delphine was Frankfurt, and within 24 hours she had somehow found her way back to Toronto, to Cosima.

It had been 6 months since she had last seen Cosima, touched Cosima. DYAD, well Rachel, did everything in their power to keep them from each other, but she found a way. People underestimated her often, because of her soft spoken voice and sweet smile. No one anticipated the fight, the love that she had in her. There was no keeping her from what she wanted, she always found away. If anyone doubted her before, they sure as hell didn't now.

But none of it mattered. All she knows is that she made it back. Through all of the uncertainty, the strain that being pulled in different directions will put on a relationship, the lies, the pressure, the overwhelming _fear_ the plagued Delphine. It was all gone. Cosima was standing right in front of her. Smiling that smile that made Delphine weak in the knees.

Cosima looked good. She looked so beautiful. She looked healthy. _Healthy. _She doesn't remember the last time she could use that word to describe Cosima.

She couldn't even get out one word before Cosimas' lips were on hers. Reclaiming what she'd lost. Delphine wasn't complaining, just reveled in how it felt to be kissing her again. What it was like to feel Cosimas' body under her fingertips. The way she could feel the goosebumps form on her own skin when Cosimas hands found places they hadn't in far too long. Neither needing words in that moment, only hands and lips. _Never again will I be away from her. _

So there they were; lying in bed at god knows what hour of the night. Bodies both exhausted and energized at the same time. _I'd forgotten how warm she was_, Delphine thought, tightening her grip on Cosimas waist, bringing her as close as possible. _God, I missed this so much. _

Delphine was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Cosima shift in her arms and turn to meet her face. They stayed like that, eye to eye, for a while. Smiling. Delphine kissing Cosima again, again and again trying to convince herself that it truly was her who was in her arms.

"Delphine," Cosima is the first to break the silence.

"ouais, ma chérie,"

"You saved me, you know," Cosimas said, half-smiling, failing to hide the seriousness in her voice.

Delphine searched for some sort of context, some way of figuring out what Cosima was trying to tell her, but saw nothing but the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't understand…"

"I was…it was rough. It was the worst it had been, my breathing, my lungs. I was really close to not coming back. And I don't know, I just, I saw you," Cosima had a steady stream of tears falling now, realizing the weight of her words, "You were so beautiful Delphine… You are. You told me not to be afraid, that you'd never leave me. I pulled through for you, because of you. Because I knew I couldn't go any—"

Cosimas words were lost when Delphine cut her off with a kiss. Pulling her close, holding Cosimas face in her hands and gently rubbing with her thumb, knowing Cosima loved it when she did that. Putting all she had, all she felt in that kiss. Letting Cosima know exactly how she felt. It was so fluid, so natural the way their lips knew exactly how to move on each other's. Delphine felt Cosimas tongue along her bottom lip. She slightly parted her lips and an involuntary moan escaped her. She would never get used to that feeling. _When did I start crying?_

"Mon amour, "Delphine began, dropping kisses on Cosimas cheeks, jaw, neck...

"I will never leave you, never again. Je vous promets, "Cosima brought a hand to Delphines face to brush away the tears she found there and Delphine felt her stomach flutter.

"I missed you, eskimo pie," Cosima said with a lopsided grin that caused Delphine to let out a chuckle.

"Je t'aime. Mon chiot, "


End file.
